Last Recall
by youandmeuniverse
Summary: (Modern AU) After a tragic accident, she opens her eyes with none of her memories. Now she needs answers to the cause of her amnesia.
1. Chapter 1

_Frozen belongs to Disney. I do not claim any ownership._

—

—

—

 _It's time for you to wake up, dear_

A sound of a pleading woman caused her to wake up to a rhythmic pattern of the beeping sound. Her eyelids were extremely heavy and felt the struggle to open them. Just when she could slightly crack her eyes open for a bit, the bright light unwelcomingly greeted her. She had to re-adjusted her vision to the brightness of the room. The antiseptic-scent filled the atmosphere and it was quite unpleasant. She tilted at her side, gazing at the window. The sunray peaked through the dancing curtains. _Is it morning?_

She tried to shift herself into a sitting position, but could only flinch at the attempt. Headaches came after shortly. Listening to the beeping machine that matched her breathing calmed her down for no reason. Slowly observing the room with all the designs, well, all were mostly _white_. She caught a glimpse of a bouquet of flowers in the vase with a card beside it. Before she could wonder of whom the sender might be, the sliding door went wide-opened.

Her eyes changed their direction towards the source of the sound. It was a woman holding a clipboard in her hand. She heard a small gasp and a sudden shock appeared on the person's face.

"You're awake…" If it weren't for the silence in the room, she wouldn't be able to hear that barely audible voice of the woman. It took the women split second to rush to her side with a joyful expression.

"How are you feeling?" The woman asked with her hand pressing the button beside the bed. She wanted to answer in a normal-human tone, but her throat was killing her with its dryness. She stared at the woman for a moment until the woman spoke.

"It's alright, the doctor will be here soon." She informed and observed the monitors around her. The wires and tubes surrounded her like no end, she could feel herself wanting to get out of there. The unsteady noise moved the woman's attention to the figure on the bed.

"It's okay, honey. Everything's going to be alright." She calmed her down and made this instruction to show how to take slow breaths, "Inhale, exhale, that's it." Her brain did respond back to the lady, not feeling so sure whether it's from hearing or her brain just cooperate by itself.

Another figure showed up judging by the sound of the door opening. She could feel the steps coming closer to her. When the person was in her range, she saw the man with a white coat holding a clipboard in his hand.

"I see, you finally wake up." The man whose appearance looked like in his fifties stated, her eyes grew heavier every second. Speaking of which, how long was she out? Was it a day? Two days? The man cut her train of thoughts with an introduction, "My name is Pabbie, doctor Pabbie. How are you feeling? Do you feel any pain right now?"

She blinked and frowned, her body was racked with pain and it did not go unnoticed by the doctor. "It's okay, on a scale of 0-10, how would you rate the pain?" Her lips moved slowly, trying her hardest to accomplish a simple task, "Si...Six" Oh, how she hated her voice. She sounded raspy and the syllables made her throat sore.

Doctor Pabbie turned to the woman, saying something that she did not understand nor hear them clearly, however, she definitely heard them saying the unfamiliar word. _Princess_.

The urge to know everything rose up, she felt that she used up every single cell inside her just to sit up properly. The woman quickly assisted her at her side with a worried face. She gasped at every little movement, and by the time she sat up her whole body was shaking. "It's okay, princess. We'll go slowly, alright?" The doctor sat down on the chair beside her bed.

 _Huh?_

"Do you know where you are?" She glanced and looked around the room for what felt like a hundredth time. She did not recognize the place at all. "You're at the hospital, Arendelle Hospital, do you know why you're here?"

 _Why am I here?_ She repeated the question in her head over and over again. That single why.

 _Think harder. There's gotta be a reason for you to hooked up to all these machines._

She snapped out from her deep thinking by the doctor, "Try to calm down, princess. We'll figure out whether you remember or not."

 _Remember––_

 _What happened to me?_

 _Why am I wrapped in bandages like a mummy?_

 _Why are they calling me princess?_

 _Just––who am I?_

The machine went extremely fast with its beating unlike before. She was staring or not-so glaring hard at her hands that were gripping the sheets so tight with all of her energy. She just had no memory of anything. Her deep frown drew her brows together, all of these made her head throbbed.

"I––" She paused, "I don't remember."

* * *

She seemed pathetic. The idea of her memories getting erased just feel _surreal_ , but unfortunately, this was the reality. Before her mind could process the undeniable truth, Doctor Pabbie lowered down the bed in a lying position again. Her body loosened up and she let out a big sigh.

Her eyes focused on the ceilings–white ceilings. Simple yet complex, just like her brain. The sound of them working on the monitors did not bother her from staring into the blankness. She was locked in her own thoughts that she mentally blocked her surroundings. Questions appeared endlessly–one after another, maybe, waking up _wasn't_ a good idea.

"Princess Anna!"

Again, back to reality at the same place. She blinked to the doctor who just yelled out. He looked straight back, staring at her for what seemed like hours into her soul. "We'll continue this later," he had a little chat with the woman and continued, "you need some more rest."

He took more notes on the documents before leaving. The woman came closer into her view, gently putting her hand on her forehead. She recalled one significant information she had been given. _Anna_. _That must be it–Anna. Well, at least I know my name now._

"I am Nurse Bulda, you can call me Bulda." The woman gave her a reassuring smile yet contains sadness in it. This woman gave her a sensation of a mother figure and she sat right at the same spot Doctor Pabbie was before. "I understand that you are confused right now. It's okay, dear. Right now, let's get some more rest." Bulda rested her hand on top of Anna's left hand and her gaze softened. Doctor Pabbie must've had done something because her mind was slipping away with blurry vision followed closely.

 _I guess it's not a bad idea. I'll just rest my eyes a bit._

* * *

It was already the next day, she woke up to the same scent of the anesthetic in the hospital. Bulda and Doctor Pabbie constantly did her check-ups. Gradually shifting into a sitting position with Bulda's help. The wires around her still made it difficult to move around. The doctor made an overall view that she had suffered amnesia, which he could not identify yet whether to its cause and still need to run further tests into it.

"Now could you spell Arendelle?" Doctor Pabbie asked. He had been asking lots of questions to diagnosis her psychological trauma.

"A-r-e-n-d-e-l-l-e" She said them slowly to make sure she was saying them correctly. Afterward, he handed her the shape sorter cube toy, pieces were disassembled. "Next, could you match different shapes into their matchings?"

Her hands went straight into it and arranged them in the same places. Bulda smiled like a mother proud of her child's achievement. "Last one of the day, could you try and hold this pen?" She looked at the black pen and took a hold onto it. She grabbed it with her hand, but somehow, she couldn't put much pressure causing it to almost slide down from her grasp.

Doctor Pabbie took a note on this, "I think your muscles are not reacting like before. You probably need some therapy sessions to help build up your muscles." He was right. She felt like her arms and legs were jelly-like.

"I…" She opened her mouth and stopped mid-sentence. A short silence filled the room with two pairs of eyes looking at her in curiosity, he asked, "Is there anything you want to ask?" She could feel her eyes burning, not from wanting to cry, but eagerness.

"What happened...to me?"

They looked at each other, hoping to find the appropriate phrases to say to the princess. The transition out of coma state still fresh and they wanted to be certain of the girl's condition. It wouldn't be best if she receives consequences after. A moment of hesitation written on their faces, she knew. She prepared to listen to yet the worst of what to come. It will be _unpleasant_.

"You had been in a car accident, dear." Bulda broke the awaiting silence, "You've been sleeping for two months without waking up." She was about to continue but the man cuts her off with a hand gesture to stop her from exposing more information, fearing her blank brain would not be able to handle them.

Frowning, Anna persisted, "Tell me more…"

Doctor Pabbie informed it was more than enough for today and left.

"Alright, Princess Anna–" The nurse's sentence got cut off by the patient, "No, please just...call me, _Anna_. When someone calls me princess, it feels– _weird_." Bulda smiled.

"Sure thing, Anna." Bulda set the blanket up warmly over her shoulders and lowered down the bed.

"Bulda?" She said in a small voice, sounding like a little child calling out to her mother. The nurse quickly turned to the girl, "What is it, dear? Are you feeling pain right now?"

Anna gulped. Her wounds were healing and were _still_ in recovery, so there would be no doubt that she'll say _yeah._ However, there was not the point. Her eyes laid upon a card that had been taking away her attention from everything. They had changed the bouquet as well, but the card remained. She wondered who the sender might be.

"Do you know who sent that?" _Well, of course, she would know._ Since she regained her conscious, her mind had been constantly fighting. It was like having debates inside her.

"Your sister sent those to you."

 _Sister?_ Didn't know she had a sister, well, she was going through amnesia––basically became an _amnesiac_ person. Indeed, she would not have the slightest clue in figuring this out. Her eyebrow raised, there was something about her _sister_ that made her brain attempting to think harder. Bulda held the card and put it into Anna's hand.

"She'll be very happy when she arrives here." She looked at Bulda with a surprised look. Nervous? _Heck, yeah. I mean, who wouldn't? You don't even know your family, but at the same time, you know them. Ugh, this is so complicating._ Bulda could somehow saw through the nerves wrecking in her and assured her.

"Your sister loves you so much, Anna, you are the most precious person in her life. Don't doubt yourself, alright, dear?" Oh, how those words comforted her. Nurse Bulda must have had this motherly effect on her. "If you need any assistance, please don't hesitate to press the button, as I will be here as fast as possible." She signaled the button of where it positioned. Giving her one more smile before sliding the door behind her.

Alone. In this room was somehow, depressing. The more she thought, the more she felt confused. She needed answers and someone needed to give her, or else she'll soon be a walking skeleton, running around for hundreds of years searching for them herself. She did not give a single _damn_ what the doctor had been trying to hold her back from knowing her identity. More _truths_. More _information_. More _revelation_.

She grabbed her bed handles and pushed herself upwards. The ECG monitor made these continuous short high-pitched sound when both of her hands reached for the handles in a tight grasp. Anna hissed a little when her chest and torso basically screamed in the insides after she exerted all her energy to lift up her legs. Adjusting her legs, carefully took a stand like a child learning how to walk. Those jelly-like legs were about to give up right at the moment it made contact with the cool surface of the floor.

The ground was quicksand. Sucking her down to the floor, denying every possible move she could take. She gasped but quickly took a hold of the IV drip stand with both of her hands. Her legs wobbled and her head went dizzy. She definitely was not going anywhere out of the room. All energy drained when she was halfway across the room. The sweats and her unrhythmic breaths evident enough to prove her weak state.

The tubes and wires proved difficulties for her. She cursed at all the obstacles around. It was no easy task after all.

 _Should've played with the button_

Stood there in the middle of the room. Hoping there would be magical power given her the strength in going furthermore. The door slowly opened. Anna who stared at the ground glanced up upon to see the visitor. Looking from the feet and observed slowly.

She showed to have flawless skin and pale hands—very pale ones. Her braid hanging down on her left shoulder, the sunray came down just at the perfect angle, shining on the side of her face. She couldn't remember whether she squinted her eyes from the light, or from the _goddess-like_ person in front of her.

When their eyes met, she _knew_.

For the first time, she understood the feeling of— _familiarity_.

—

—

—

I've become attached to Frozen once again after seeing Wreck it Ralph 2 trailers. I love all the characters and I rewatched Frozen numerous times and fell in love with it more and more each time. I hope you all will enjoy this.

This is strictly inspired by 'Reboot' by InChemistryWeTrust - (this fanfic is so good, man)

Reviews are welcomed and kindly appreciated. (I would love to read all opinions about this story)


	2. Chapter 2

_Loving the reviews, love to see your ideas and comments coming through._

–

–

–

The person was a _goddess_. Her platinum blonde hair hanging on her left shoulder, her clothes were neat and she has this tall, slender body. The person had this ocean-blue eyes that she could stare at them for so long. The appearance of the goddess-like woman made her forgot about how she was unsteadily standing in the middle of the room. Her arms suddenly lost their energy as well as her legs that gave up on her, she tried to reach out any possible objects or whatever that would prevent her from receiving the damage of the fall.

She shut her eyes, ready for the impact, but for some reasons, she felt nothing except a strong pair of arms supporting her weight. She opened her eyes slowly to see the person in front of her.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? Why are you out of bed?" Worry clearly evident in her voice, the person was upset. She could hear it, especially in her last question. While observing the person's face up-close, the person was saying something she couldn't process.

 _Wow, her skin is flawless._

"–na? Anna!" A shout brought her back, Anna blinked, "H-huh? Oh, I–I'm sorry I just...yeah, I'm fine–" She struggled to put her feet back up without her legs wobbling, "Maybe not…" Anna's left hand grabbed the IV stand, she was sweating so much that she was sure there was a puddle of water all over the floor.

"Here, let me help." The platinum-blond haired girl put her hand across Anna's waist and at the same time, grasping the girl's left hand. It was quite a while to get back to the bed with her condition. Anna glanced back at the stranger's face couple times and could not deny the familiarity this person had. After she reached the bed handle, the blond-haired girl stretched her arm to the button.

Almost immediately Bulda came into the room, slightly panicked by how her patient was out of bed. She bowed to this stranger before assisting Anna onto the bed. A groan left her throat when she needed to climb and pushed herself up. She swore she probably looked like someone who just ran a marathon right now.

"What happened, dear?" Embarrassed, she looked down at her hands before answering both women in a soft tone.

"I was _curious_." There came three words that did not explain the whole truth of how she wanted to get out of there, her confinement.

Bulda lowered down her knees to meet Anna's eye level, she understood the young girl. It is common for patients to feel distressed or insecure. She had been sleeping for quite a while and now without her memories, that made it worse.

"I know you want to know everything about you, sweetheart, we'll take it slow, alright? You've got to take care of yourself, and don't you worry, we'll be around to help you, okay?" The nurse held Anna's hands, causing the girl to raise her head a little. Her expression showed clear uncertainty but the mother figure-like woman somehow persuaded her to nod her head as if she capable of controlling her actions.

"Bulda," the stranger called out her name, instantly Bulda turned her attention, "Yes, your majesty?" At this time, Anna laid her head back down onto the pillow, reading a single card. Her ears did not miss the word, _majesty_. "Could I have a moment with her, please?" Bulda simply smiled, "Of course, take as much time as you please, your majesty."

Silence crept closer and caressing her skin with its chillness. She tore her eyes off the card when she heard her name in the air. The woman was still there, looking as perfect as a normal human being could be. The girl pulled a chair and adjusted herself beside the bed, closing down the gap between them. Laying down her left hand on Anna's while the other one carefully stroked the unusual pale cheek. Anna inspected that facial expression, it filled with love and tenderness. Then a spark flashed across her mind.

 _Could she be…_

"Are...Are you...Elsa?" She noticed the woman's jaws dropped, her eyes widened with hope. She jumped and they were inches apart from each other, "Yes! I–I am Elsa! D–Do you remember me?"

Anna wanted to slap herself so badly, the light of hope in those eyes was too bright that she wasn't sure she could be the one to darkening them. She shook her head and hung her head down, avoiding to see the change of the facial appearance.

"N–No...I just read this card and...and I saw the person's name...so I assumed it's you. I'm so sorry…" If she had the power, she would turn back time and take that line back if it would hurt the girl. Elsa held her grip on Anna's hand tighter.

"Don't you worry too much. You're okay now and it is the only thing that matters at this moment." Putting Anna's hand against her soft lips and gently kissed it, tears threatened to fall from her blue eyes, "I was so scared...you were just there and those doctors constantly kept on saying that you might not wake up ever again...I can't–I can't bear to think the thought of losing you, it's just...these past two months had been really difficult–and I..."

Anna could not find any proper words to say out loud, she could only watch Elsa cried behind her hands. The sight hurt her physically and emotionally as her feelings were connected and tied together with hers.

"Hey," A whisper left her throat, she didn't mind her hand being wet by the tears, she returned back the grip. Elsa looked up, her eyes were teary and she still looked as elegant as she could be. Anna used her energy all on her hand, basically interlocked their fingers together. "You're _beautiful_."

"Wha–What?" Elsa's eyes narrowed at Anna's statement that came from nowhere. The patient stared at her, a tint of red appeared on the cheeks after realizing what she just said.

"I–I mean, I don't want you to cry because tears don't suit your face, but even when you cry, you're still beautiful–don't get me wrong–I want you to smile, I–I think you would look graceful with a smile on your face–I just–" The girl tried her best to arrange the words into sentences. Her brain just couldn't corporate with her.

Elsa smiled a little, a giggle came shortly after. It was music to Anna's ears. _She was right._ The platinum blond hair girl looked gorgeous with a smile plastered on her face.

"It seems that you still hold onto that personality of yours." Elsa saw the look on Anna's face, quickly gave her a reassuring smile, "You're sweet and charming, Anna. Even with this current condition, I'm glad that you still develop and holding onto it." Anna blushed at the comment, she couldn't imagine herself acquire one of those qualities. Now that she knew this woman's name, Elsa, she would like to know more about her. She must've been someone important to her. She could feel it.

"Who are you, Elsa?" A sudden question took Elsa off guard. Then she realized what the question meant and let out a single, " _oh_." After seeing Elsa's smile dropped, she knew what she had said and immediately regretted her bad choice of word. She quickly apologized, not wanting the girl to feel any worse.

"No, no, it's okay. I didn't introduce myself properly earlier too." Elsa brushed a strode of Anna's hair off the face and tugged it behind her ear, "I'm Elsa, the current Queen of Arendelle. I also have a gorgeous younger sister name, _Anna_." She paused, searching for a reaction from her beloved sister who kept her blank face.

Anna stared at her in disbelief, taking that one sentence to her heart. She could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest by this fact, totally blown away. They were like a magnet, a complete opposite. She swore she must've looked pretty worn out and probably in a bad shape yet this sister of hers was elegant as she could be.

"You're my... _sister_?" When she repeated it, it broke Elsa's heart but what would she expected. Right now, Anna _needed_ her and she will make sure she will be there, for her.

"Yes, Anna, you're my younger sister and I'm your older sister." She repeated and made sure to emphasize it clearly for the girl. Elsa flinched a little when her sister reached her good hand on her cheek but slowly melt by its touch. Putting a hand on top of hers, she looked down at Anna who shot her a contagious smile.

"I guess, that's the reason why I feel you're so special, to me." Anna then added, "I bet you have the ability to scold me to death if it weren't for me in this circumstance, _eh_?" The corner of her lips slid upwards with a narrowing eyebrow–after the emotional breakdown, she could seriously make her wounds even worse and that won't end up well. Anna knew her sister will eventually kill her for doing that stupid act.

Elsa smiled, "I probably would, but that's only because _I love you_."

It warmed Anna's heart, those three words that said no lies–it was genuine. She felt like she was on verge of tears, but she held them back. Somehow when they left her lips, it made her heartbeat sped up like it's in the middle of a race, pumping in extreme. How lucky for her to be a part of her life. When she heard the phrase, a part of her felt the need of searching its _significance_ , its _meaning_. Maybe her old-usual self-used to love her so much. There was no guarantee to assure her about the doubts of her conceivably unconditional love for her sister, besides she just knew she never stops treasure, _Elsa_.

 _"_ _I think I'm loving you as much as I, myself actually did."_

* * *

"You're doing really good, Anna, your arms and legs are getting much stronger." One of the physical therapist assistants commented while the other one held up a clipboard, noting her training. She had been doing the rehab for one whole week, as soon as she got the doctor's permission, her will exceeded everyone's expectations. It was a rough start. She fell a lot but there are no shortcuts. It was all about learning like a child trying to take their first step in life.

Anna forcefully held onto the parallel bars, fierce eyes glared. Thoughts flew around her as if words consumed everything, crumbling to the ground; an invisible finish line yelled in her face. _Just a little more_. She repeated in her head. Her legs were giving up on her any seconds soon, she tightened her jaw hoping it would keep her body awake from this therapy.

Only a pass of time did she knew her body swung right across the ground after achieving its goal; fortunately, the assistant caught her just in time before she could make any contact with the cold floor. She could feel her body being lower down, laying on her back with arms widely opened panting heavily. Quick footsteps in her direction, hovering her exhausted figure shooting a worried glance, but also showing pride in Anna. There were applauds by the assistants and more importantly, Elsa. Her sister touched her face and she quickly leaned into the touch by her coolness.

"I'm so proud of you, Anna," Elsa said with amusement. Anna could only smile back with sweats and heavy breaths still.

Speaking of which, Elsa had been visiting her every day since the day she woke up. She really appreciated the woman's stay to keep her accompanied by. It came so naturally when they both spent time together. Her sister would always tell her new stories every time she visits, talking about their lives and childhoods. Usually, she would come by late morning until the afternoon after finishing her queen duties. Due to her immense improvements in gaining balance back, she'll recover soon enough.

"Anna!" She tilted her head to the source of the voice and there was a little boy around ten with a bandage wrapped around his head, dashed beside her after she was back up in her wheelchair. His dark-brown auburn strands of hair stick together, messily.

"Hello William, how are you doing?" She greeted the boy who put up a bright smile, making the Queen gasped silently for a moment at how he _resembled_ Anna's _smile_ then.

"I saw your training earlier, you were so cool reaching the end. I mean, I was just here but I saw the last part and you were already on the ground. But still, you're awesome!" What he said was almost like a rap; he _rambled_ just like Anna. Elsa looked down at her sister giggled.

"Thank you, William. I see you're quite early today, anything happened that brought this cheerful smile on your face, hm?" Anna playfully poked the child's cheek and received little giggles back, neither did they knew that the older sister of hers was confused by their interaction. When all the touches seized, the boy calmed himself down.

"I'm–well–what to say, my surgery is coming up soon probably the day after tomorrow. The doctor said that after this I would be able to go home," William stared at the ground fidgeting his hands nervously, "It's good that I would be cured, it's just–the surgery thing sounds a bit scary and I don't like the thoughts of not having the chance to play with my family, friends, and you anymore too."

Anna looked at Elsa feeling the empathy and back at him, "Hey, you're strong, you know that right? If you're scared, you can think of your family and friends or even my funny faces." The boy chuckled, all of his anxieties all washed away by her words.

"You made this hospital thingy so much better, Anna."

"You made mine hundred times better." She replied softly.

"And the real reason I'm here early is that I want to hang out with you today– _if you're free._ " The edges of her lips turned upwards. His acts were adorable to handle and plus she had no schedule after rehab, she gladly took his offer. He simply jumped in delight and took off to his parents after she told him she'll meet him soon. Elsa patted Anna's head tenderly; the gesture eased her in every aspect.

"Who was that little guy?" Elsa couldn't stop her curiosity and blurted out, "Oh, I often see him like late evening. He had this brain tumor and been staying in the hospital for a long while now but he had this optimism and his courage. He's a tough boy for his age." She looked at William and his parents with softened eyes.

"He reminds me a lot of you, Anna." This caught her attention, anything with her original-self would immediately reach her ears within 50 meters. "You two have a lot in common in terms of your personalities. Your rambles, that warming aura, and that smile? I would have fainted if you say he's your son, but my-my–he's like a mini-you in a male version." She tried to picture herself with the description given and failed.

"How–um–did I acted–with you _personally_?"

Elsa perceived the girl's interest but decided to set that topic aside for now, "You know what? Doctor Pabbie told me that you'll get discharged shortly. You only have one more session and afterward, we'll come here to update further information in regards to your wounds and your amnesia, once a week."

 _Discharged_ ; the word felt nice after she stuck here for only a week, she already got tired of all the anesthetic, drug smell. Some zones in the hospital were melancholy heartbreaking and those foods were completely tasteless, but Nurse Bulda made it much better by adding chocolates for her. She should be happy, right? Yet somehow, there were these butterflies in her stomach. If it meant that taking her first step into the world, the idea frightened her.

She sighed, the unanswered question bothered her. Her sister tended to avoid that. She must've done something wrong, did she hated her? No, she couldn't.

 _Could she?_

* * *

"You can go home after this examination ends, Anna. How are you feeling?" Bulda wheeled her favorite patient towards the examination room. The hospital would be much quieter and lonely without her.

"I'm kinda excited actually." Anna looked at the nurse above, "And hey, could I try walking there? It could be an effective training exercise."

The lady shook her head, "I would rather not let you do so, you might bump into other patients." This caused Anna to pout in her seat. The relationship between her and Bulda became like a mother-daughter, and she would miss her a lot.

She arrived at the destination, interrupting the conversation between the platinum-blonde hair woman and middle age man. They both turned their heads at the same time and noticed their patient has successfully entered the room without nurses more than one; usually, she would've played around like a five-year-old kid, knocking things over.

"Alright, our princess is here. We can begin today's checkup." Doctor Pabbie took off his seat across Elsa and walked over in front of her.

"For your amnesiac state right now, we figured it would've been more in psychological aspects. After I've gone through your medical report, I haven't seen any irregularity in it so we suspected that the incident would have affected you, mentally. In regards to your memories, the best choice is to determine what's the real reason that blocks away from your recollection." He explained while Elsa gripped her hand tighter.

The results from neurological observations altogether were normal. She reacted perfectly to the lights and eyes followed to all movements. Her legs and arms were getting fully recovered and she could pinprick everywhere. When he put his hands of her arms and face came closer; her nose detected smoke coming out in each of his breath.

She jerked and stood eyes widened on her legs.

 _Smoke._

 _–_

 _Smoke around her._

 _–_

 _Then she was gone._

She felt herself being shaken by someone and her name constantly yelled out, " _Anna_ –Anna!" She snapped out of her fuzzy state and stared into a pair of worried eyes. She rubbed her temples, eyes closing in distressed. The doctor became cautiously aware that something affected her.

"Something must have triggered her flashes. What did you see, princess?" This reaction would be another step closer to the revelation. She breathed slowly trying to recompose herself down from those flashbacks. Elsa's grip on her shoulders tightened.

"Smoke…" That was all she could say as she desperately calmed her heartbeat when it raced up high.

"Smoke?" The doctor wanted to continue but the Queen cut him off.

"Doctor Pabbie, I would like to stop today's examination for now. I don't want to _stress_ her out any further." She looked straight into the man's eyes and he gulped nervously. The Queen was only twenty-one years and the age gap between them was more twenty years, he could not meet those pair of ice-cold eyes. "Very well then, your majesty."

 _What was that smoke?_

"Anna?"

 _It must've been my memory._

"Anna!"

"Huh? S-Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." Elsa sighed and put her hand on Anna's temples and began massaging them, slowly Anna leaned onto her shoulder from the gentle touch. It made Elsa flinch a little at the sudden contact but she was glad her sister was alright. She whispered in Anna's ears that was almost _inaudible_.

"Let's get out of here."

–

 **–**

 **–**

My updates are not often but I'll try my best to keep up with it.

Love to read everyone's thoughts on this!


	3. Chapter 3

_Love you all readers, really appreciate the reviews, keep it on!_

* * *

－

－

－

Not for a moment did she let out a single word during the car ride, drifting away in her thoughts while she took in all the views outside, hoping it might spark something. It was silence–comfortable one. She wondered what Elsa was thinking, even her back was facing Elsa, she could feel glances or stares through her body.

"How long is the ride back?" Anna asked, turning around fully.

"Around forty minutes or more, getting bored, aren't we?" Elsa smiled with her chin resting on her hand.

"It's not boring judging by my current condition." She replied, "But damn, I am still amused by how we live in a castle though." This made Elsa giggled. Anna eyed her sister's clothes that seemed light compared to the weather outside–as it was a little cold outside.

"You're not cold?" Elsa raised an eyebrow from the question. She looked at her sister's clothing–big hood and jeans and an extra scarf in her hand. Here she was, a single shirt and jeans.

"I'm not, the cold doesn't usually bothers me. I guess, maybe that's part of the reason why you keep calling me snow queen." She could see Anna's facial expression changed; better or worse neither did she knew.

"I called you that? Hm, your elegant features pull off the title really well and how you are immune to the cold also proves that." Elsa looked straight at her and she felt that she needed to clear her statements, "Don't–don't get me wrong, kay? I only say through my observations, see, even your shirt goes by this color. I bet your room is totally blue."

Seeing the Queen smirked mischievously, the Princess began doubting herself, "Are you _serious_?" Said Anna hesitantly. The only reply she received back was a happy hum, as she felt the tiredness kicking in. She had no idea why she was feeling sleepy, she didn't take her medication nor stayed up late.

"Do you want to take a quick nap?" Elsa offered her right at the moment she yawned. She must've had watched her for a bit to ask her.

Since her arrival back to the world, Anna never wants to close her eyes whenever she got to spend time with Elsa. The car occupied only two people; them. She did not want to leave Elsa alone–with her existence, maybe she could get to know her more, restored the bond between them hopefully. With her subconscious trying to figure out what she should do, her eyes grew heavy.

"Anna." The gentle voice that called out her name in this wide-space of a limousine instantly dragged her attention away from her thoughts that were getting nonsense by each time. She saw the young woman patted her lap, instructing her to move towards her. Not need of a second call, her body subconsciously lying with her head down onto Elsa's lap.

 _It felt nice._

"Careful with your arm, though. It is in recovering state and saying that you still have bandages all over, you have to be a little more careful, 'kay? You sure, you're not feeling any pain in this position?" The blonde platinum-headed woman asked feeling unease.

"It's perfect," replied Anna effortlessly. Shortly, they were engulfed by the quietness and no conversation was spoken for a brief time.

"You know," The fully-awake woman spoke, "whenever you sit in the car, no matter how long or short the ride is, you will mostly feel tired as if there is this effect upon you," said Elsa, still smiling broadly at Anna whose eyes were half-closed. She brought her hand to the woman below her and fondled her face.

"You look–" another soft yawn escaped her lips, "happy." Elsa continued to caress her cheeks, she noticed that her sister was in her unusually cheerful self, unlike sometimes where she cast an invisible thin barrier of tension around her. "You are _happier_ than usual. May I ask why?"

"Is there any other reason than that you are coming back home today?"

After hearing Elsa's response, she nuzzled her face into the other young woman's stomach and at the same time, wrapping her arms around it. She could breathe in the wonderful aroma of her clothes–that lavender-scent–offered her such a soothing and calming presence no one would ever give out. She felt the words were real; honest. Even in this form, not remembering a single thing, slept for two whole months, becoming a somewhat burden–Elsa still cared.

"You're _not_ a burden."

A strong, firm voice took her down. She glanced up and a pair of ocean-blue eyes struck into her soul, reading her thoroughly. She must've had let the words slipped from her lips for Elsa to say the exact word.

"You're my _sister_ and none of this is your fault. You didn't plan for this to happen. Whatever occurs, we'll get through this." said that one young lovely woman, " _Alright?_ " Anna had studied her face for a solid minute and could see the sincerity in it. She _wanted_ to believe her, certainly, she _wanted_ to so much. But she couldn't shrug off all those negatives thoughts away. She figured the best way not to think about it; she began to relax her tensed muscles and got back into the perfect position with small curved lips upon her face.

"Mmm, thank you, Elsa." With that, she easily drifted off to dream. The elder sibling couldn't take her eyes off of the younger sibling and slowly brought up the blanket over her shoulders. It became a habit to prepare blankets and pillows for the princess. The scene in front of her eyes proved that, and applying the softest voice she could, she whispered into the thin air.

"You're welcome, Anna."

* * *

Anna could feel her body being shaken like an earthquake erupting, pausing her dream, dragging her out from her dreamland.

"M-morning?" She replied as best as a half-asleep person could.

Elsa chuckled slightly, it had been quite a while since her sister mistaken time of the day, "No, silly, it's evening; it was about thirty minutes after you fell asleep and now, _we're_ _home_." She helped Anna up from her seat and closed the door behind them.

Anna walked slowly behind Elsa, nerves were getting to her. Left and right. Breathe in, breathe out. Every step she took, she was being extra careful. There was a slight panic running down her spines, telling her she should run off. Anywhere but not _here_.

The Arendelle Queen turned around to see Anna, eyes never stop at one place, unfocused. She fidgeted her hands at her sides, sweats forming rapidly on her forehead. Before stepping in, Elsa stopped in front of the gate with all the guards surrounding both of them, the royal sisters made eye contacts and the younger waited, faltering from the oncoming arrival.

"How are you feeling?" said Elsa. Her cerulean eyes were full of concern watching Anna became completely silent since they stepped a foot out of the car.

"Well, if you ask me ten minutes ago in my sleep I would probably sleep-talk saying 'I'm totally excited,'" she gulped down the uneasiness, "But right now, I don't think that statement fits me just yet."

"It's okay. We'll take it slow. Maybe we could hang around outside in the garden for a bit before going in because you definitely need fresh air at the moment–clear mind-space." said the elder sister while gesturing the way towards the corner of the building. Anna tightened her fist and with a loud sigh, she gripped the side of Elsa's shirt in her fist.

At the same time as she felt a tug at her side, Elsa looked over; the girl was making no movement. "Yes, Anna?"

"I want to go in." She said after gathering her determination back once and to Elsa's surprise, smiled, "It would probably be like a tour, walking through a big castle, explore stuff except this is literally our home."

"Yeah, you can keep it like that," said Elsa who couldn't hide her pride from the young woman's courage.

Anna was thrown back when there were people standing in lines who she assumed to be the guards and the servants of this castle, all warmly welcoming her. She took notes in her head of how enormous this place was, she sure she will get lost.

Elsa was taking her to the common-room and along the way, she noticed two people were rushing in their direction. They were royal butlers in their mid-fifties, bowing before them.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, we're glad to have you back home."

Anna wanted to reply but to her extent, she had no clue of their names. It frustrated her. Before she could mutter any word out, her sister cut her just in time before any freakish words or any unusual habits show.

"Thank you, Kai, Gerda," Elsa said genuinely, "Why are you both in a rush?"

"There are three guests waiting for you in the common-room, Your Majesty," Kai said.

"Inform them that it'll have to wait."

"My apology, Your Majesty, I'm afraid these three guests cannot wait," said Gerda who bowed deeply and muttered indistinct sound that Elsa somehow comprehended. She released a big sigh. Anna presumed these two anonymous guests must have had considerably affected the elder for her to express signs of weariness.

"I understand. I'll be there presently," Elsa tilted her head back to her sister who held her hands behind her back, glancing around the hallway, "Kai, could you accompany Anna to her room?"

"My pleasure, Your Majesty," Anna watched as Elsa walked away with Gerda. The kind man smiled at her before leading the way to her room. For the first time, she didn't know how to start a conversation. Noticing the noiselessness the princess was, he figured it might be from her injuries.

"Your Highness? Are you feeling alright?" asked by a worried Kai.

"I'm okay, I think. I had skull fractures, internal bleeding, broken arm, and cracked ribs but I'm alright," Anna reassured him but maybe she was telling him too straightforward that he was not showing any joy, she continued, "Um, I don't think there are any after-effects coming after those surgery thingies, it's not like my blood came blasting from my body like machineguns... _oh wait_...that is frightening. Let me clear myself. I'm fine, I'm just experiencing amnesia right now, so I would most likely don't remember anything since the start of my existence, but thank you for asking," said Anna who was catching her breath after rambling for a bit.

Kai was relieved to hear those rambles. He had particular no idea about the Princess' condition even slightly, so to hear those updates, he was unable to grasp the full-satisfaction thinking about the _painful_ moments both the Princess and the Queen must've had gone through.

"I'm glad that you hold onto that lovely personality of yours, Princess." He smiled sincerely, which caused her to blush.

They soon arrived in front of large flower-decorated doors. She turned her head to the butler for further confirmation.

"This is your room, Princess."

"Woah," She stopped, "oh and also when we're alone or wherever, could we talk informally? Like no Princess or Highness? I like us to talk casually." Her eyes pleaded the man and he chuckled.

"Of course," He stepped aside and held the door handles before swung them open. "You _once_ asked me the same question before."

"Really?" She looked at him.

"Yes, Anna. If you need anything, there is a phone in your room. You can dial for me for 1 and your sister for 2 and in case of emergency, you can press either of one, the left one is connected to me and the right one is connected to your sister. Furthermore, I have this book for all the numbers that you can phone to all parts of the castle." He finished. Anna felt like her brain was about to explode after consuming all the information.

"I guess I'll write them out later, thank you, Kai."

"You're most welcome, Anna." He dismissed himself, shutting the door behind him.

After scanning of no presence except her, she finally got to observe her own room. Her mouth went wide-opened, seeing all the decorations on the walls. To said the room was spacious wasn't even enough, she felt herself diminishing for every second. She went to her desk and it was messy, she sighed, she must be that kind of person who was a complete opposite from her sister. Looking through the mess, she caught a novel and decided to look through it.

"Hmm, _A Tale of the Snow Queen_." Anna then was reminded of Elsa telling her she used the nickname of 'Snow Queen' in calling her.

Fifteen minutes later, she laid on her bed dying from boredom. It was certain that there was nothing she could do right then. She knew that she needed to find Elsa at the common-room which she saw that it was going to be around the corner of the hallway. She walked out the door, examining the hall before taking the leave.

* * *

"The heck, every door here looks exactly the same. How am I suppose to know which one?" muttered to herself quietly, but at the corner, she didn't see another person turning in her direction which caused her to bump into them.

" _Oof!_ " she rubbed her forehead with her good arm.

"I am so sorry–" the man stopped mid-sentence before realizing who he bumped into, quickly recomposed himself and bowed ninety degrees, " _Princess Anna!_ My deepest apology, Your Highness, I didn't know you were here."

She took a good look and saw that he was fully uniformed, "It's okay…" She struggled to keep up with all these recalling names.

" _Hans_ , Hans Westergaard, Official Arendelle Police Commander, Princess," said Hans while giving her a reassuring smile, "I am well aware of your condition arise after an unfortunate incident." His teeth were so shiny she felt like squinting her eyes.

"We're investigating this thoroughly, don't you worry, Your Highness," he said emphasizing the word investigating and Anna caught that.

"Investigating? I thought it was _merely_ an accident." She had no power to judge anything except if she could be herself, she would be able to give out all answers. Maybe, it was more than what people were saying. By this time, Hans felt he was caught red-handed by his slip but remained calm.

"We are still in progress, however, there is a high possibility that it will most likely be an accident," Hans said. Anna looked at him, white-faced from the information but shook it off as it might affect her real memory.

"Um, by the way, Commander, do you need any help?"

"No, Princess, I was heading out for any further notice about this." He pointed at the end of the hall, showing the way towards the exit. Anna's eyes wandered past him to where he pointed and could see other two men sitting down at the entrance, their backs facing them. "I shall take my leave then, It's good to see you well again, Your Highness."

Before he could take more than three two steps, she took his wrist and gripped tightly. He looked as surprised as she did, her instincts were telling her that he could tell her something, taking in his rank, she swallowed hard and stared into his green eyes, "Tell me everything you know, _Commander Hans._ "

－

－

－

* * *

Let me know your thoughts, guys.

I'll try and keep up with this, love y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

Back with it, it took a month, so sorry it took so long.

Thank you for the feedbacks and reviews, you guys are the best!

* * *

Anna stared into Hans' eyes, it was never her intention to use the commanding tone but it slipped from her tongue like it was a usual habit of hers. She loosened her grip on his hand and made an apologetic face.

"Um...I'm sorry, it's just...lately I've been trying to figure things out, you know what I mean?" She explained softly. In response, the commander gave her a small smile.

"Oh, no, no, it's okay, Princess. I was a little surprised that's all." Hans glanced over at the exit down the hallway, an idea popped up in his head, "Actually, there are few I would like you to meet, Your Highness."

Anna realized that the said people were waiting for them down there, but surely they didn't expect her to find them. They walked side-to-side and in a radius about a meter or two, they must've had heard the footsteps and turned around, facing them. One of them had a reindeer-looking face with a large nose. His build was muscular, he probably exercised quite much to have this outcome. The other one was even taller than the blonde guy. He had dark brown hair and it seems to be that he wore a grey choker. She pictured herself standing between them; a mountain–pit–mountain.

"Hey, detectives," said Hans with his hands gesturing towards Anna as if wanting them to look at her carefully. They eyed the young woman, and eyes widened in a complete shock like the thunder just shook the whole castle. Before anyone could utter a word, both men lunged forward with a speed Anna felt if she had a slow reaction, her body would lean back and eventually fall hard onto the floor.

"It's really you, Princess!" The blonde hair man blurted out, but when he took notice of her face, he coughed slightly in his hand while took a step back. "Oh yeah, you don't remember. I'm so sorry about that."

Anna giggled and waved her hands in front of her, "It's alright, really. This Commander here brought me to see you two." She paused while raising her eyebrow slightly at the man who winked back, she coughed in her hand, "So...would you mind telling me your names?"

Hans sent signals to them, hoping they would be able to read it. The two quickly continued their conversation after Anna started staring at them so intensely, it became intimidating.

"Sure, I'm Kristoff Bjorgman, a detective. Here is Sven, my partner," Sven smiled and held his hand up, "We're basically working with Commander Hans in examining your case, Princess." He let out a sigh of relief, "We were worried about you, but seeing you here, we're glad that you're doing better."

"Thank you, Kristoff, I really hope I could remember something," said Anna sadly.

In that particular moment of time, Hans suddenly stepped in with a look on his side-burned face that reminded her of panko fried shrimp (Japanese-style deep-fried shrimp). He clasped his hands together and faced her.

"Your Highness, we three are mostly in charge of your unfortunate incident," Commander stated but was interrupted by Sven who whispered, loud enough for four of them to hear, "Should we go somewhere that is a little more _private_?" When the suggestion came up, they began to notice how there were some people walking around outside like the guards and servants in the castle. There was literally no place without a presence.

She was about to voice out her thoughts, but a sound of the ringtone came. What a weird song for a ringtone, the beat was hard to catch and its overall mood was ironically uplifting. It went for almost over ten seconds when the owner tried to find the source of it. Somehow, the lyrics didn't make sense–maybe only to her. She swore the song lyricist must've had some drinks to create such dark piece.

"This is Commander Hans," he waited for the ID caller to continue, "Okay, I'll be there." He put away his phone in the pocket.

"Princess Anna, my sincere apology, however, something came up and I, personally need to go check. If you have anything, don't hesitate to find me as we'll probably be around here quite a lot." Her gut feeling was telling her, he was glad to leave this off aside for now.

"No worries, Hans, I'll see you around." Waving off him goodbye, she looked at all directions and grabbed both remaining two men's hands and walked outside. Kristoff and Sven were frantic by the sudden movement but eyes fixed on the one leading them. The directions weren't spotted by anyone nearby and sneaked behind one of the gigantic rocks that covered around with bushes and trees. She unconsciously pulled the men behind, dragging them down into the surface of the Earth.

"Woah!" Sven exclaimed while rubbing his chin that slid against the ground, "Didn't know you have that much strength, Princess." The young woman stuck her tongue out playfully.

Kristoff brushed the dirt off his clothes while keep glancing Anna for time-to-time, but nervously looked away when she caught him staring. His so-called disciplined mind was failing to keep itself together–they were secretly held back by the Princess of Arendelle who was currently amnesiac; hopefully, she would claim her motives. Unsure whether it was the perfect timing or that she could possess the power of mind-reading, Anna spoke in regards to his questions.

"You're a detective, correct?" Both of them nodded, "You would have some further details about my accident, wouldn't you? I don't know, I have these gut feelings that detectives usually know more than police, no offenses."

"Princess–" Kristoff called, but she put her index finger over his lips, shushing him.

"Let me finish, 'kay? I'm just someone who is trying to figure out the real 'me' through this accident. So, maybe you could help me?" pleaded Anna. Kristoff and Sven swapped empathized looks and they smiled softly.

"Of course, Princess. You were, if I may say, close to us actually, and we also have our vows to each other…" Kristoff's voice trailed off.

A sudden giggle made him lift his eyebrow up, curiously. Anna couldn't stop giggling out of anywhere and started to breathe slowly.

"Sorry, I just—I feel like the first day we met each other must have been funny. I have no idea why either." Sven smirked along with his pal.

"What if it's true?"

Anna's eyes sparkled, "Wait, what? Really? Can you tell me?"

Just when another story could be told, they sensed presences coming closer towards them. The three almost immediately put their both hands on each other's mouths, it was quite a scene. Kristoff's hands covered half of Anna's face, while Anna's hands just over Sven's lips. Sven fiercely rammed his hands over Kristoff's face, which made him yelped out silently.

"You hear something?" said by an unwelcoming guest number one.

"I didn't hear anything," said by the second unwelcoming guest.

It went silent only the nerves that were rising high up to their throat, how they would like to get out of the situation as much as possible, and finally, it seemed their wishes were granted. The slight wind slowly picking up its pace, leaves rustling beneath their feet, whispered into their ears as if saving them from trouble.

"Hm, maybe it's just my imagination."

They waited until the footsteps had gone further in distance; they let out a big exhale.

"I guess we shouldn't stay for any time longer," said Sven who gave Kristoff a nudge.

"Yeah, and oh, I'll give you my contact number," said Kristoff, smiling. Anna smiled back but realized she had no device of her own. Scratching the back of her head, she chuckled nervously.

"Um, yup. That's one of a problem; I don't have a phone." Anna stated her point, crystal clear. She had not been given any wireless device to contact yet. The detective sighed; he would say he'd seen that coming.

"I don't think the phone was at the scene... _perhaps it might still be out there somewhere_ …" The last part was almost inaudible as he intended it to come out as a whisper. He put his hand in his coat, finding something in all of his pockets. His face lit up when he found an item–a business card, he handed it to her with a smile, "This is my contact number, just letting you know beforehand, sometimes, I might be in some sort of situations that I might not be able to talk to you _freely_."

She tilted her head a little, bending forward and poked his chest, earning a blush in return, "I'll keep that in mind, Mr. _Silly_ -Detective."

"Even in this state, it seemed that your personalities never really go away," said Kristoff grinning, "This is a compliment, Princess, it's good that you hold on tight to it," he quickly explained when he saw the latter pouting. He got up along with his partner, he bowed playfully with his left hand behind his back, and his right hand in front.

"I shall take my leave at once, _Princess Anna_ ," he looked up at her with a wink. She waved back at them, but not long after they left, the throb at her arm rose. She cursed under her breath, it meant that she had to take medication. She hated those. It ain't taste good nor will it be better. Back when she was at the hospital, Bulda almost had to shove those medications down her throat because she resisted the whole time.

She needed to get back without being seen by anyone, or else who knows what Elsa would say to her.

"Mission number two: Sneaking back in."

* * *

Just another turn at the corner, then just sprint right into the room. Mentally, she created a map inside her brain, picturing the way towards the destination. She wanted to stop-time so much; terrified from imagining being caught by her sister, or Kai, or Gerda, or whoever it would be.

There! All the hallway was clear; no existence around except her. Quickly, she hurried and swung the door open, and shut it lightly. She didn't realize she was holding her breath and let out a long sigh.

 _"_ _Had fun?"_

Anna shrieked and unconsciously jumped, hitting her head against the door in a result. She could hear giggles across the room. Rubbing the back of her head, she focused on the person; her heart dropped. Welp, her sister was right here, sitting on a chair with her legs crossed. She gulped down and she swore it was so loud that everyone could hear it from outside.

"Um...hi?" Anna tried to smile the nerves away, meeting the Queen's stare, she looked at the side instead. She would probably be frozen just by Elsa's strong icy gaze.

"Hi to you too," said Elsa, slowly walking to her, each step Anna thought it was terrifying. After a long while, she stopped a foot ahead of her. Now, she started to regret her decision to leave. She hated this uncomfortable silence, the atmosphere became so thick that it was engulfing her down.

"Where were you? When I finished my meeting, I came here to see no one is occupying the room, may I ask why?" Her hand on the hip waiting for an understandable explanation.

"I was...wandering around?" Anna said, sweats forming every second. However, it wasn't enough for Elsa, " _Why?_ "

"Um...boredom and curiosity, ma'am." Anna used proper, formal word to her sister in fear of the air that currently tensing up. Elsa crossed her arms and sighed behind her hand before gesturing her to the bed. She quietly did as she told like a girl who had been scolded from breaking the house rules.

The Queen handed her the medicines, "here, it's time for your medication."

She swallowed them all at the same time, eyeing her elder sister anxiously who busied putting away the tray. Gathering her courage, she muttered, "Elsa?"

"Mmhm," hummed Elsa in response.

"Are you angry?" Elsa stopped whatever she was doing and faced her. She took a spot beside Anna and before letting her continue, she replied with a simple sentence, "I'm not angry, just _upset_."

"Surely, that's the same," retorted Anna, forgetting her position in this situation for a moment, silencing herself later on. Elsa raised her eyebrow but shrugged it off. Until a knock at the door came, she welcomed the oncoming occupants, showing familiar faces.

"Your Majesty, we–oh, there you are, Princess!" Gerda exclaimed loudly with Kai right beside her. Anna gave her a nervous, tensed smile. She might get her head cut off later after they leave this uneasy place.

"We're here to bring you some tea and chocolates that you ordered, my Queen," a tray full with a variety of suppers was brought up by the male butler. The Princess was a little surprised by their actions as if they were not so worried about her disappearance as much as they expected. They quickly excused themselves; it was only the two of them again.

Noticing the long-gazing stare, the elder sister almost could read her thoughts, asked, "What's wrong?"

After some time she could not continue looking straight into her sister's eyes, her eyes darted its direction to her hands finding some confidence in speaking. "Were you...um...looking for me just now?"

Elsa locked her eyes to the younger sister, "Kai and Gerda told me they'll go find you, but I stopped them."

Anna blinked in surprise, "Why?"

The Queen closed her eyes taking a sip from her tea, _"I know you'll more or less come back here."_

In that timeframe little did she knew, she remained her position there while fixing her focus only to the same person, still. The smell of chocolate and tea failed to capture her attention as it faded away into the air. As if she was trapped inside a video game, she thought she saw a pop-up, mentioned.

 **Mission #2: Sneaking back without being seen by no one, especially Elsa: FAILED**

Her answer was simple and yet placid like she had been constantly handling this type of actions for centuries. A sudden cool touch on her cheek woke her completely from all distractions. Closing her eyes, absorbing the cooling sensation that opposed from her own body temperature.

Anna sighed, "Am I going to be grounded?" Her voice sounded like a 5-year-old child who had just received her punishment.

Elsa affectionately poked/booped Anna on the nose, "I don't see why I should give you one. In fact, this is much what you would likely do. I'm just worried about your current health status."

The younger sister blushed with her sister's affection. Surely, when she spends her me-time, she would put up some notes on her sister; rediscovering her own sister from today. Speaking of which, she just came up with the perfect one.

"Nonetheless, that question seems to be _arguably interesting_. Maybe, I'll reconsider it." Elsa lovingly smiled, ironically to the theme of the question.

 _Never underestimate Elsa_

 _—_ _She is scary._

* * *

"So, you knocked down a suit of armor, lost in the castle, and sneaked chocolate from the fridge?" Anna could hear the person on the other line breathed loudly.

Not long after she was caught red-handed, her sister's duty as the ruler of the country disrupted their time together, she suspected it was a family issue; she did not need to be told of the matter. In fact, she did have the permission to roam her house around more for the second time by none but Elsa. It was quite a journey; all the briefs were said by the caller.

"Yeah, pretty much."

A yawn escaped her lips as she stared into nowhere other than the ceiling.

"Hey, Elsa," Anna called out her favorite person's name.

"Yes, Anna?"

"I wonder how Papa and Mama would think of me right now."

The red-headed princess bit her lips unafraid if it would bleed out. Putting her face into her hand, she chuckled dryly, a dull smile plastered upon. She swore she looked vulnerable and sounded vulnerable at the same time. When a random story led to their parents' story from the day before, Anna was only informed that they were happened to be on a diplomatic mission when there was a plane crash. The Princess remembered clearly that her ears automatically guarded by her limp hands despite not remembering their existences.

"I might actually look for their pictures, I bet they were graceful and elegant just like you," said Anna weakly, "I can't _remember_ , I can't _recall_ any of my past or my present, I don't even know who I am."

Her desperation was getting a hold of her. All sorts of emotions laid out in line: frustrated at herself, disappointed in her own condition, anger, and despair; every single one proved to be negative.

"I sounded pathetic. Why couldn't I at least know them? Or you?" Her sobs started getting louder each minute, "I can picture Papa as a well-looking, charming man with a warm smile while playing hide and seek with me, Mama surely would be an elegant and gorgeous woman, I'm sure her smile is beautiful just like yours. Ugh—stupid brain…why don't you work with me?"

The line was dead-silent, Anna didn't even pay attention, no longer in reality. She heard words but her cloudy mind won't take them in. She let go of the phone and left it hanging. Hiding her face deeper in her hands, hoping it would blind her from the misery.

About thirty seconds later, her door swung wide-opened and the next thing she knew, her sister embraced her tightly.

" _Shh, shh,_ you're here now, it'll be alright."

Elsa gently rubbed her hair, noticing the tear stains from earlier.

"I'm sorry—I—"

"Don't be. Tonight, I am _not_ going anywhere. I am _not_ leaving you alone." She backed a little to focus at the Princess whose face awfully written exhausted.

"I am...fine. I just need to calm down." Insisted as she was, Elsa wiped out the tears that rolled down along the cheeks, softly.

"I _will_ stay here tonight."

Settling in the bed under the cover, Elsa kissed the top of Anna's head, wrapping her arm around; securely protecting her sister, keeping her close. Anna replied to the act by snuggled into the elder one's neck and tightened the hug.

"You could ground me now," said Anna, voice quieter, "only because you _are_ here with me though."

Elsa watched the younger's breath steady, light snores followed up, she smiled warmly.

"And I _won't_ go anywhere."

* * *

I'll try to keep up with the story, please bear with me

Loving all reviews and supporters, I really appreciate them


	5. Chapter 5

**_Love you all for being patient with me, you guys are the best!_**

* * *

–

–

–

After that emotional breakdown, Anna felt herself researching and observing her sister's movements. The young Queen often gave that chilly vibes, but sometimes that chilliness became an immense cold that unintentionally freeze you right at the spot. However, occasionally she could show that particular rare side. Anna bit her nail while staring intensely at the ground.

She had yet to get any clues leading to her real existence, which frustrates her lots. She looked up and glanced around. Her room was quite a mess, _just like my piece of mind,_ where all the papers, sketches of nothingness, books, and photographs lying all over the floor.

 _Where is that goddamn panic-attack, or blackout, or what-so-ever that would help me remember even the slightest?_

As if taking a sudden drift, Anna went towards her bed but not before hitting the opened-closet door face-on. She yelped out, her hand rubbing the bridge of the nose and her forehead. Surely, it couldn't get any worse just to take a few steps from her last spot to the comfy bed.

"Why do these things keep happening to me?" This was not the first time her body decided that it wants to have a freefall out of nowhere. She began to wonder how many times had have she make a brutal contact with any wood since her arrival.

Knock, knock

 _And here comes the door_

"Princess Anna? Are you alright, dear?" She grumbled and saw Gerda coming in with a small towel and mini-first aid kit. She had been telling some people including Gerda to call her by her name, but she insisted and so she didn't bother to correct the lady no more. Anna couldn't hold the urge to ask the reason why she brought the kit with her, while trying to cover her red-reindeer nose and the bump on the forehead.

"These are for you, Your Highness," the woman's smile did not help with her embarrassment that she looked away. Her tomato-colored face painted over the redness of the minor injury she sees no reason to hide it.

Gerda led Anna to her bed while slowly apply a pack of ice on it, and put the kit away on the shelf afterwards, "There's nothing to be shy of, Princess," spoken by the only person in the room other than Anna.

"Ugh, it's not shy—it's—arg! Just why I always hit something? It's always like I just stop being aware of the surrounding all of a sudden." Anna ran a hand through her hair, "I bet my true-self is having the same exact problem."

"Dear, don't be too hard on yourself." Gerda added, "At the beginning of your days, you would often have troubles with floor, walls, and even the stairs. At the end of the days, often you would come back with injuries, but child, you never _cry_."

Anna paid attention to hear the story about herself, the lady in her fifties smiled even wider when she could see some glowing sparks in the eyes of the young woman and continued, "We were fascinated, not only because of that factor, but of your willpower as well."

"You're saying that it's okay for me to be clumsy?" Anna raised her brow and questioned back. In her mind, Princesses or royalties shall not be defined by words like 'clumsy' it would be highly unsuitable.

"If you wouldn't mind me stating my opinion, then 'yes' it's absolutely okay for you to be 'you,' if that's your question," this creeped Anna out so much for how people could easily read her, "it didn't say in any law that an individual cannot be themselves."

Before Gerda exited the door, she turned back to face Anna, "Also my dear Princess, lunch is prepared and ready for you downstairs."

"Gerda," Anna called out to her, "thank you."

This earned her a gentle smile and the sound of the footsteps echoed further away from her. Anna eventually gave up on the continuation in researching as her intention was on her rumbling stomach. The thought food had her starvation grew even more.

Her hand clutched around the handle and she pushed them open. The castle's silence and the unstopping loneliness pursued its way to her where it made her heart clenched painfully.

In this moment, she wondered if Elsa ever feel this creeping solitude haunting around their shoulders, yearning for any kind of warmth that could be given to it.

She glanced outside the window where the light had slipped in. The sunny sensation tickled her skin like the irony against the breezy winter outside.

Anna looked past down the hallway, the pattern of windows seemed so far, so distant. She just needed to get down the stairs and she'll escape this depressing muteness.

As if her sensations spread wide, she felt a presence behind her trying to reach her. In immediate response, she grabbed the arm and twisted it behind the back of the person, while the other hand on the other's shoulder putting the victim still at the spot.

"OW! What's that for, Anna?!"

The yell from the platinum-blonde haired led her back to her sense. For one terrifying moment, her eyes dulled and her face emotionless. It shushed Elsa to be intimidating under her sister's gaze, only to have her mouth opened slightly by her intense observation even for couple seconds.

Panic strikes in for Anna, the fear of her being threatening against her sister, scared her. She let go almost after three seconds and took two steps back away from Elsa who continued to rub her left arm. She looked at her hands, shocked at her unawareness of doing the action.

"I-I'm!—I'm sorry..." Consumed by guilt and confusion, the redhead almost took a run if it wasn't because Elsa managed to see it through her and grabbed a hold of her. She tried to break free from the grip on her wrist, she felt the energy building up inside her, knowing she'll be able to go hide herself somewhere else, anywhere but here.

Somehow, the sympathetic look on the elder sister's face drained off all her power, and she just let her arm loosened its tension.

Elsa's grip lowers from the wrist to a hand-holding. Anna could feel the softness of her sister's palm in her own. She hung her head, her bangs covering her eyes brimming with tears.

"Anna, please look at me," fingers at her chin forcing her to look up, staring into the icy-blue pair of eyes filled with compassion.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I was surprised and shocked," Elsa said apologetically which only made her to shake her head more rapidly.

"No, no, you have nothing to apologize for, Elsa," Anna felt her sister squeeze her hand.

"I just don't know how I did _that_. It was like an automatic reaction that I am unaware of, I could feel my senses growing in that time-being. I could hear and see much clearer, it was like I could see the individual behind me with second sight." Anna finished with her voice cracking throughout the whole process.

"Automatic reaction you said?" She nodded to the question given to her.

Elsa patted her head and gave her a reassuring smile, hands still not letting go of Anna's right hand, only to confused Anna even more.

"I think your subconscious is remembering the lesson still."

"My—what?"

"Your action tells that you still remember something before you—" Elsa never finish off the line and decided to skip it, "After doing something for so many times, your mind becomes attached to it, so it knows what to do unconsciously even without you telling it. Just like eating or sleeping, how do you know whether to stuff your food into your mouth to eat it, or when you sleep, how do you know it's closing your eyes and drift off? You've been taught how to do the basics from the beginning, so you don't have to second-think."

Anna was catching the key-concept, but only having her frown, "what does that have to do with how I almost—and more likely break your arm?"

Elsa stroked her hair softly, "it is relevant sweetheart, because you took self-defense lessons for years."

"I did what? Why would I take those lessons though." Elsa shrugged, "You never really say why and I don't know what to assume it's about too." The blonde hair's answer came out as a mere whisper.

"Oh, it's okay, I probably have my own reasons," when she realized what she said, she quickly blurted out, "I didn't mean it that way! I don't think I would ever want to keep secrets from you, judging how you're an amazing Queen, not to mention an awesome sister."

Noticing how Elsa became all quiet, Anna squeezed her hand back and looked at her quizzically, "Elsa?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry I was thinking about something." Elsa replied, trying to hide the little sadness in her voice, but promptly pulled off the posture, "I think it may be a great idea for you to know and maybe try out your hobbies."

"And what are those hobbies of mine?"

"Let us walk to the dining room and we'll continue there because from what I heard, your stomach is quite upset about the delay for the food." Elsa winked and Anna's face heated up from embarrassment. Had her digestive system acting upon her? How loud was that even? But, looking at her sister's who took a step or two ahead of her, giggling at her own comment made her content.

That may be enough for her.

* * *

After their lunch, she knew quite few things today. One, she did have many hobbies. Who in the world did so much stuff especially none but her? Like, not only self-defense, she did archery and sword training? She betted she had more hobbies she just need to figure out. Two, she overheard the conversation between Elsa and some guards about today's visitors. She didn't know who, that's for sure, but she quite looked forward to it.

"Here is the training ground," Elsa waved the scene before them, Anna's eyes lit up in amazement. There were targets for archery and bows align in rows as well as the swords and dummies for practice.

"Woah..." She was speechless in realization that she used these weapons, but also in excitement of how cool it was.

Elsa softly smiled at the sight of her sister's enthusiasm that began to come out, gradually pulled the girl closer distracting her from enjoying the view, "I want you to meet someone."

They continued their walk for a bit and to farthest right where there was another shooting range specifically for archery. Anna noticed a man quite at his late thirties or early forties in a Japanese uniform drawing the bow, his stance was beautiful; the way his arm parallel with his feet, his right hand pulled the string and rested lightly on his lower jaw, his hands weren't shaky and it steadied. The moment he let go, she forgot to exhale. She held her breath watching the arrow hit the target right in the center.

The man turned to his side, sensing presences nearby, his dark green eyes pierced through her, his tall figure made her feel a bit intimidated but it soon vanished when he started smiling widely.

"Ah if it's not my lovely student here," he put his bow aside, avoiding any kind of further accidents, "and good afternoon, Your Majesty." He bowed forty-five degrees, Elsa remained composed, standing upright with her hands clasped in front of her.

"No need for formality, Mr. Hayashi."

"I must thank you, however, I have boundaries that I wouldn't cross, so if I must; I would still like to address you as My Queen." Haruki replied, gratefully. Elsa had have yet to reach the level of closeness with one of the well-knowns in terms of efficiency of safety in that particular area. This would be the chance to get to know him better even though she wished it wouldn't be under this circumstance.

Haruki eyed at the Princess and grinned widely with opened arms, "And finally, Princess Anna, my little rascal! It seems that you're healing quite well, aren't you?"

Anna stunned by the gesture, didn't know how to react and instead gave a nervous laugh. She looked up at him when he came closer; the indifference in height as her eye-level was only at his collarbone. Moreover, she could feel that he was someone she was close to, judging by his interaction.

Elsa quickly caught the far-too-long silence between them and smoothly started a conversation.

"Mr. Hayashi, I apologize for not making any notice beforehand." The master of the safeguard shook his head.

"It is a pleasant and comforting to see this young Princess in front of my own eyes after times I could not recalled." He carefully glanced at the unreadable expression of the Queen's face, however, his student was not being herself at all. It became obvious when she walked over to the all the equipment, lightly poked at the wooden bow.

"You're one of the best, Princess." With his statement, she wondered even more about her skill level and continued to roam around the place, trying to imagine the feeling of holding the all these arms.

"I do believe she often comes here." The Queen spoke to the highly-trained instructor, her eyes never leave the redhead over there.

He smiled, "I have never been more delighted; having Princess Anna trained under my wings is one of the best unpredictability yet to happened to me." Hayashi tilted to look at Her Majesty, his lips straightened, "If I may...I am still quite dazed about...everything, partly due to the fact that she loses her memories."

The platinum-blonde head bit her lip that he was so scared it was going to bleed out, but neither did she care. Her hands balled into fists, nails dug into the skin on her palm. She inhaled slowly and steadied, whispered words he can hardly make out of.

"I thank you for being there... _at the hospital_..."

Hayashi made an 'o' shaped mouth, the first time he was informed about his redhead student was around late evening, the second day she was brought into the hospital he received a call from the one of royal butlers, saying Anna was involved in a car accident. Needing no more information, he rushed there in a speed that not light can even catch up. He was told that the Queen was coming back from an errand as soon as she heard the devastating news. Him, the master, stayed until the Queen's arrival.

"You don't need to thank me, Your Majesty. I never hesitated if it comes to the wellbeing of my student." The teacher tried to puncture the building-gloomy atmosphere.

The curious student beamed as he caught her looking at him in awe. "You're really cool, mister." The Princess muttered under her breath with shiny eyes.

He couldn't hold back the laughter, the royal sisters looked at each other quizzically. After seconds of calming down, he wiped a tear off and began his reasonings."I'm very sorry, it's just—you once told me that my proficiency is terrible."

Elsa raised a brow at her sister questioningly, the latter quickly defended herself, "I don't remember, alright?" Anna pouted and Elsa let out a sigh, "I know."

Hayashi smiled at the scene ahead but eventually was distracted by something else.

"Queen Elsa, Princess, I believe you have incomers." They both turned their heads at the way he was staring at.

 _"Anna!"_

The latter winced at her name being called, all these people were walking towards them but there was one little guy who steals all of her attention.

"I'm here, Anna..!" The white-haired boy with tiny streaks of black hair came running ahead before the adults did. Judging by his appearance, he was probably around five or six. The young familiar newcomer ran into her fiercely, losing her balance for a bit. Wrapping his tiny arms around her legs, this energetic boy buried his face into her pants.

She watched him pant hardly while the other grown-ups caught up to them, he hugged her tighter, "I miss you so much...They said you were sick and couldn't visit us...Are you okay now...?"

The redhead had no idea about the boy's identity, but seeing how broken he was, gave her and the people surrounding them a heartache. She decided to reach out with a ruffle to his head, feeling those soft white-snowy locks between her fingers.

"Yeah, I am actually." Anna began to feel wetness and saw how he secretly sobbed, she lowered herself down and wiped the tears off his face, "Hey hey, I'm here now, I'm going to be just fine."

Elsa watched as he climbed onto her sister's back as they made little rides. The last sentence Anna mentioned made her wanting to bawl her eyes out. Hayashi on the other hand breathed, "At least Princess's act is evident that she hasn't lost herself completely."

"Anna, my gosh! We were so worried!" The blonde-haired woman exclaimed while she gently removed the whining, white-haired boy from her back.

"Anna?" The four grown-ups eyed her suspiciously when her brain failed her to let any word slip out of her. At this moment, the Queen stepped towards them with the training-ground specialist behind like he was her personal bodyguard.

"Elsa/Queen Elsa," they all bowed but was quickly waved off, "Belle, Merida, please just Elsa."

"And hello, gentleman." Belle smiled at Hayashi, "It's pleased to meet you, my name is Hayashi Haruki, specialist in self-defense."

"What's going on, Papa?" The little boy asked his short brown hair father who received a nod from the blonde hair woman, "They're going to have a super boring conversation right now, how about we get the snacks from the car?

His eyes lit up and stared at the Arendelle Princess, "Are you going to be here when I come back?"

Anna's lips curved upwards into one loving smile, "Yeah, I'll be here, don't worry."

"Alright, I'll be back soon!" As he waved his waved goodbye and held hand with the man.

When they were out of the hearing radius, Elsa began to speak about Anna's condition up until now. They weren't informed about the Princess's further well-being after their visit at the beginning.

"We'll introduce ourselves."

"I'm Belle." _Auburn hair color, seemed well-mannered lady._

"Merida, it's good to see you again, Anna." _A little tomboyish, thick curly reddish hair._

"I'm Rapunzel, your cousin from Corona." Long blonde hair with light, lively green eyes. She continued to listen attentively, "The man just now was my husband, Eugene."

Anna waited.

"The boy there, he's our child, _Olaf_." She flinched after a throb in her head.

Olaf, that name is oddly familiar.

–––

 _'That's one weird size of a snowball.' A sound of a girl rang in her ears and follow by another. 'Hehe, aren't we supposed to do that?'_

 _That awfully foreign chuckle reminded her of someone, "Let's put it here."_

 _A childish squeak echoed in her eardrums blocked every other sound audible to her. "It's perfect!––" Then everything faded off into nothingness._

 _–––_

She was unaware that her fingers rubbed her temples and her face showing signs of distress. When she regained full-conscious of her expression, she chuckled dryly, "Ah, sorry, I'm just a bit tired."

Elsa squeezed her shoulder, "Come to think of, maybe you should rest. Today was a bit too much of information."

"We'll visit again, make sure you have a good rest and don't overdo yourself, alright?" Rapunzel patted her cousin's head lightly.

"Maybe we should have a match of archery next time." Merida smirked, "I'd win for sure."

"Hey! Who'd said you'll win? I'm sure I'll be standing on top of the building and still be able to hit right in the center, even with my eyes close and wait what? Did you just said you do archery?" All of them giggled at her ramble and the female archer poked her forehead playfully, "Next time, Hotheaded Princess."

"Right, I'll beat you when I get a hang of this." Anna said confidently and her sister had to restrain herself not to roll her eyes with the comment. After they all got a good laugh, soon left the scene for the Princess to heal up.

* * *

The royal sisters returned back to the castle with Elsa examining her thoroughly. Despite her protest of "I'm fine" it wasn't enough to put the mighty Queen to calm down.

"Elsa, I'm really okay! See? No physical injury—"

"I saw that you were in pain after Olaf's name was spoken."

Damn.

"That wasn't..!" The older sister shot up a glare, "Okay, it might be for couple seconds...but that's it! Nothing else!"

Elsa crossed her arms and put on her icy mask on her face that she felt the room's temperature dropped down instantly.

"I had something similar to––a flash."

When the young lady began, Elsa took a seat beside her on the bed. Just with her presence, Anna felt that she transferred this moral support to her. As a matter of fact, she did not want to get this conversation going, but she also did not want to reject her sister; after all she had been giving her all of the support she could get.

"I've heard voices in my head during those seconds, it was really hard to hear like the sounds were distorted with static effect. But I definitely heard a young girl's voice–voices, to be more specific. I don't know why or what it had to do with _Olaf_ but I guess he holds a special place in my heart, that boy." Anna briefly expressed her emotions.

Elsa didn't realize she was holding her breath until Anna paused, "What were the voices like?"

"Hmm, I think a girl–girls, I mean. I don't know what they were doing, but they sound happy." Anna saw her sister bit her lips, "Elsa?"

"Maybe they were _memories. Your_ memory." The platinum-blonde head muttered to the ground and not to the person beside her, "Anything else?"

A quick shake of head as a 'no' in return sadly.

"If you have any more headache whether a real passing one or the one that stays, chest pain, or flashes, or anything, you need to tell me, alright?"

"M'kay," Anna hummed quietly, two cold hands caressed her cheeks startled her with the touch. The once icy-blue eyes softened, melting her heart with the compassion behind them.

"Promise?" A throb again. Why is everything today feel like Déjà vu? And what is this feeling? A heartbreaking scene; she could see her sister's despair past through that wall of hers but why? She didn't want to cause another trouble by asking something that's going to make her uncomfortable. She leaned into the touch feeling the coolness.

"Promise."

* * *

–

–

–

 ** _I'm back! Do you guys miss me? I'm sorry, I had a lot of things happening last few months and will be this year too, so bear with me? I might update real slow like a sloth but I will be. I thank you all for all the kind reviews and PM :)_**


End file.
